<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Would You Burn For Me? by CryingMyEyesOut</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23504224">Would You Burn For Me?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CryingMyEyesOut/pseuds/CryingMyEyesOut'>CryingMyEyesOut</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Merlin (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Character Death, Grief/Mourning, I Don't Even Know, I think?, Pain, Post-Magic Reveal, Sorry Not Sorry, kind of</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:33:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>952</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23504224</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CryingMyEyesOut/pseuds/CryingMyEyesOut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin was tied to the post by his handlers, while Gaius stood by Arthur, begging him to see reason. But Arthur's mind was set. His servant had betrayed and lied to for all these years, and now, his servant was to pay the ultimate price.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Merlin &amp; Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Would You Burn For Me?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There had not been a burning since Arthur became king. But that trend was about to end.</p><p>Arthur stood on the balcony that looked over the courtyard, looking down over the growing crowd and the pyre in the center of the square.</p><p>He could hear the whispers of his subjects as the confusion of the scenario began to spread.</p><p>His most loyal knights stood next to the heap. Leon was stoic, his face showing no emotion. Percival was in a similar situation, but he couldn't hide the pain that had clearly stricken him. Elyan was quiet, showing his emotions freely, but not crying. The same could not be said for Lancelot. He was freely crying, his face etched with grief and anger, but it was still overwhelmingly struck with sadness. He was holding on tightly to Gwaine, who was screaming obscenities and trying to run to the pyre, tears streaming down his face, which was red with anger and hatred. Hatred at what Arthur was about to do.</p><p>The main doors from the inside of the castle were opened, and out came two guards, and Merlin. <em>Merlin. </em>Arthur's face seethed at the very thought of the servant's name. The very thought of him made the king want to gag. The young man had been seen using magic, and was frankly arrested. Arthur had at first thought it was all some sick joke until he himself witnessed Merlin performing a form of the evil art. Merlin was in the dungeon, sitting on the dirty ground, when he created a small, purple hyacinth from thin air. That was enough proof.</p><p>Chaining the servant in cuffs etched with runes, Arthur set the time for the execution. </p><p>And it was now time.</p><p>Merlin was tied to the post by his handlers, while Gaius stood by Arthur, begging him to see reason. But Arthur's mind was set. His servant had betrayed and lied to for all these years, and now, his servant was to pay the ultimate price.</p><p>Arthur raised his hand and the muttering stopped, though Gwaine continued to wrestle within Lancelot's grasp.</p><p>“We have gathered here today to see a criminal that many of us knew, punished. A man we trusted. A man we believed we could trust to stand with us in the war against magic."</p><p>Many people were looking at the ground, unable to stare the sorcerer in the face. Some were looking at him with an air of betrayal, some with disbelief, others with an air of foreboding to what the king was about to say.</p><p>"The servant Merlin, has been accused of using sorcery, and consorting with users of magic." Shock rippled through the crowd, many unable to see the serving boy as being capable of using magic. Arthur waited for a moment, before continuing.</p><p>"The man in front of me goes by many names. But the most prominent one is one given to him by the druids. Emrys." Some seemed to recognize it, while others seemed confused. Arthur decided to tell them it's meaning. "Emrys is said to be the most powerful and dangerous sorcerer in the land. Not just a user of magic, but magic given human form. This is why I condemn this man to death."</p><p>There was an audible sound of opposition. Many gasped and began shouting among themselves, in a way that Arthur had never heard from a crowd in his father's time. It offended him.</p><p>"Silence!" He roared. "I shall not tolerate this behavior! Anyone that voices objection will be sent to the dungeon!" The crowd went quiet. Arthur turned his attention to the sorcerer. He had stayed quiet during the small uproar.</p><p>"Emrys. Do the druids speak the truth about your powers?" Merlin looked up to him. There were no signs of anger and resentment on his face. Just an air of submission. It made Arthur uneasy. Then, Merlin spoke. "I do not deny that I hold immense power, but I am oblivious when it comes to me being the most powerful magic-user in all time. I have yet to meet anyone who can overpower me in raw magic, though in skill and ability, there are many who are stronger." Merlin's voice held no malice, only stating his case with a tone of factuality, like talking about the weather. </p><p>"Do you believe that magic should be banned?" Merlin looked up once again. "No. Magic will always find a way to Camelot, no matter what you do." "And you are such magic aren't you?" Merlin didn't reply, but looked down submissively. </p><p>"Give me one reason I should not burn you where you stand." Merlin looked up once again, loyalty and confidence radiating from where he stood. "Because I am your friend Arthur Pendragon, and I have spent years helping you create Albion, with no wavering doubt that I will be there when you reach that goal." Arthur looked at him with fury. "You betrayed my trust." He spat "You betrayed your king and committed treason by breaking Camelot's most important rule." Merlin's face hardened into a look of trust. "I would never betray you. I would never betray my king." </p><p>It was silent for a moment, the air vibrating with the words the young man had said.</p><p>"Would you burn for me?" Arthur said, staring at the sorcerer.</p><p>Merlin looked up at the king, and slowly smiled. Not a big wide grin that usually sat on his face, but a small, almost sad smile. He looked down at the hay surrounding him.</p><p><em>“Forbearnan” </em>He whispered, his eyes briefly flashing gold. The fire started so suddenly, Arthur barely had time to react.</p><p>The only screams came from the shocked crowd, and the king who regretted everything.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>First Fic! </p><p>Brownie points to anyone who can guess the meaning behind the flowers!</p><p>This was kind of a spur of the moment story so it's not beta-read</p><p>I'll try and get another fic out soon (hopefully)</p><p>See you soon!</p><p>- Maja</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>